


Slip

by All_for_the_andreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is tired and done with Neil’s bullshit, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injured Neil Josten, Light Angst, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Boys, no beta we die like men, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: “If you slip and break your neck, I’m not coming for you.”-or-Neil goes for a run in the winter, slips and twists his ankle. Andrew has to deal with him.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 274





	Slip

Andrew Minyard has never enjoyed winter and the cold weather but he especially hated it in the morning, when he was lying in bed and Neil, who was till now sleeping soundlessly in his arms, suddenly decided that five a.m. is a good time to go for a run. They were in Columbia for the weekend and Andrew naively thought Neil might skip the run. The second he moved his warm body away from Andrew, Andrew was awake and shivering.

“Junkie,” he mumbled sleepily without opening his eyes.

Neil chuckled. “I’ll be back in a while,” he promised.

“If you slip and break your neck, I’m not coming for you,” Andrew grumbled into his pillow.

Neil just laughed and disappeared.

Andrew pulled the blanket closer around him, trying to make up for the lost body heat. It took him a while to fall back asleep, but when he finally started to drift off, his phone started to ring.

“Fucking shit,” he muttered as he tried to untangle himself from the blankets and reach his phone. His stomach tightened with panic when he saw Neil’s name on the display.

It took him ages to force Neil into bringing phone with him on his runs and he never used it anyway. Unless it was an emergency.

The first thing Neil said after Andrew answered the call was: “Don’t get mad.”

Andrew took a breath. “What happened?” He asked and made sure it sounded impassive. He wasn’t panicking after all. Neil was _fine_. He had nothing to worry about. Surely. Right. Yes.

“I slipped,” Neil admitted slowly.

Andrew pressed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “Idiot.” But got out of the bed, ignoring the cold and started to search for his clothes and car keys. “Did you break something?”

“I think my ankle is twisted. It’s probably nothing. I should be able to walk back to the house and –”

Andrew cut him off. “You aren’t walking anywhere. Share your location with me.”

“Drew, you don’t have to…”

“Shut up,” he hissed, snatching the keys and a spare hoodie and walking out of the room. He heard Neil sigh. “Fine. Thanks.”

He rolled his eyes and ended the call. Shortly after he got a notification with Neil’s current location. It wasn’t too far.

Getting out of the house was the very last thing Andrew wanted to do. It was freezing and still dark and even when he hid himself in the Maserati, it didn’t help much. He turned the heating on the highest level, discarded the second hoodie on the passenger seat and went to collect his idiotic boyfriend.

He found Neil standing by the edge of a road, hugging his chest and trembling all over from the cold. He pulled up next to him and watched as Neil limped to the car.

When he sat, Andrew pointedly didn’t look at him, just stepped on the gas pedal. Neil slipped into the hoodie and threw Andrew a grateful look, which Andrew ignored.

“I’m sorry,” Neil said when his teeth stopped clattering.

“One of these days I’m going to kill you,” Andrew mentioned, though there was no heat in his tone.

When they got back, Andrew helped Neil out of the car and into the house, purely because it was cold as hell and this way they got inside quicker. Definitely not because Neil was obviously in pain.

Andrew sat Neil onto the couch. “Stay,” he told him firmly before disappearing into a kitchen. For once Neil didn’t protest.

Andrew returned after few minutes with a cup of tea, icepack and some painkillers. Neil smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“289, Josten. Going on 290.”

Neil’s smile only widened.

Soon after that, Kevin decided to show up and when he saw Neil sitting on the couch, icing his ankle, he audibly _gasped_. “What the fuck were you doing?!”

Neil rolled his eyes. “I slipped.”

“I told you to be careful when running!”

Neil frowned at him over his cup of tea. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“But practice –”

“ _Kevin_ ,” Andrew hissed at him from the kitchen where he was currently cutting up some fruit for Neil. “One more word about fucking stickball and I’ll stab you.” He pointed the knife in Kevin’s direction for emphasis.

Kevin smartly shut up, but still threw unhappy look at Neil. “I’ll tell Aaron to look at it,” he announced at last.

Neil choked on his tea. “Jesus, it’s just twisted ankle, stop being a drama queen.”

But Kevin was already on his way upstairs, not listening. He came back after few minutes, Aaron trailing behind him, still in his pyjamas, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “What the hell is wrong with you this time?” He asked Neil when he stepped into the living room.

“Nothing. Kevin is overreacting. I’m fine.”

Aaron gave him a pointed look. “Why is there an icepack on your ankle then?”

Neil rolled his eyes. “It’s just twisted. No big deal.”

Aaron sighed. “Sure,” he mumbled, more to himself and put the icepack away so he could look at Neil’s foot. It didn’t take him long to figure out there was a problem. “This is not twisted. Do you see the swelling here? It’s sprained at best. Didn’t you hear anything crack when it happened?”

“No.”

“Good. Let’s hope it’s not fractured. How much does it hurt?”

“I don’t know. Kind of?”

Andrew came from the kitchen, handed Neil a bowl of fruit and said: “He can barely step on it.”

Neil took the bowl from him but frowned at him for not getting on board with his “I’m fine” attitude. Andrew didn’t care. He turned to his twin. “Does he need hospital?”

“No hospitals,” Neil interjected.

Aaron ignored him. “I think it’ll be fine if we just compress it with some bandages.”

Neil hated the entire process of bandaging his ankle. It hurt and most importantly Aaron was touching him. Andrew was glaring at him the whole time, making sure he wouldn’t hurt Neil, which made Neil feel a little bit better but still.

“The most important thing is to rest it. No walking, no running and _definitely_ no exy,” Aaron announced when he was done.

“For how long?” Neil asked a bit too eagerly.

“If you go on court before you recover and hurt yourself I will bench you so fucking fast,” Kevin warned him.

“You can’t bench me.”

“Dan can. And I wouldn’t try her if I were you.”

Neil sighed rather deeply. He was already bored.

“Andreeew,” Neil whined in the afternoon. Kevin and Aaron disappeared somewhere outside and Neil felt like he was going to combust from not moving for so long. “I’m booored.”

“Sounds like your problem,” Andrew replied impassively.

“Just let me get out of this stupid couch.”

Andrew glowered at him. “Aaron told you no walking. I’m going to tie you down if I have to.”

Neil snorted. “That’s kinky.”

“Shut up.” But then he sat on the couch next to Neil and seized him up and down. “Yes or no, Josten?”

Neil raised an eyebrow, unsure what was Andrew planning, but nodded nevertheless. “Yes.” He kind of expected Andrew to kiss him or something, but instead Andrew lied down with his head in Neil’s lap.

He looked up at Neil. “Okay?”

Neil nodded.

“You can touch my hair. No sudden movements.”

“Okay.” He slowly threaded his fingers through Andrew’s hair and Andrew unintentionally leaned into the touch. Neil couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Shut up,” Andrew mumbled but closed his eyes.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Idiot.”

Neil kept petting Andrew’s hair and to his great surprise it didn’t take particularly long for Andrew’s breath to even out and he fell asleep.

It didn’t happen often that he allowed Neil to touch him while sleeping. Neil watched with amazement Andrew’s face, how all his features softened and the tension in his jaw disappeared.

Maybe being stuck on a couch wasn’t so bad after all… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
